The Fox and the Raven
by The Mist's Kage
Summary: The summary in inside the story, please read, this is my first story. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, so please go easy on me. Flames will be deleted. _

_In this story, naruto isn't alone. But that doesn't mean life will be easy, it will be harder. With a fellow pariahs in the village, will naruto survive and grow in the world, or will the trials of life be his end. _

Please read, the story picks up in the second chapter, which will be finished shortly.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki and Raven Roth; two names that bring both fear, awe and amazement.

These two people rose to heights previously unattainable. They beat many a trial, battle, test and person.

They even bested fate. However, before any of that they started off like anyone else, they were born....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was perhaps the darkest day in Konoha's history. October 24th, the day the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked.

The great beast appeared almost out of nowhere. It let out a mighty roar and attacked.

"Hold the line!," shouted a leaf anbu.

"We must hold out for the Yondaime!"

Four giant water dragons flew at the great beast.

They flew at the beast with the speed of a train, but the attacks evaporated before they could hit the beast.

Nine ninja leapt into the air and each threw four shuriken, then with a jutsu each ninja turned their four shuriken into four thousand.

Then seven ninja from the Uchiha clan shot bolts of lightning at the shuriken, making a net of lightning and metal.

The Kyubi just laughed and let out a mighty roar to knock the combined jutsus out of the air.

While the Kyubi gloated there were suddenly two giant puffs of smoke.

Out of one a large mass of yellow acidic goo flew out and stuck to the Kyubi.

The giant beast yelled in pain and tried to thrash around, however he couldn't because the goo was holding him in place and he was in too much pain to concentrate on trying burning the goo off with his chakra.

The cloud the goo had come from dissipated to revel a giant slug with a busty blonde with two pony tails standing on it.

The slug was in the process of covering the fox with more acidic goo.

The second cloud dissipated to show a giant toad with a tall blonde man standing on him holding a small bundle in his arms.

There was a bright flash of light and the Kyubi no Kitsune fell and his body vanished.

When the blonde man fell shortly after the toad caught him with his tongue and lowered him to the ground.

The other blond came over as the two giant summons vanished.

She knelt down, and picked up the bundle from the blonde mans dead hands.

She took off back to the village and ninja smarmed to the last place they had seen their hokage to see what had become of him.

Across the village, in the hospital, while the kitsune attacked a woman was in labor.

"Push" said the doctor gently. The woman pushed one last time and with a cry of pain.

There was silence then the sounds of a crying baby became heard.

"It is a girl!" exclaimed the doctor.

He cut the umbilical cord, then muttered "what the hell?"

The woman grimaced at the exclamation and said "I want my baby."

The nurse present wrapped the baby in a towel and quickly handed the baby girl to the new mother, letting her go as if she might bite her.

The woman cradled the newborn to her chest and muttered in a weak voice, " Raven Roth, that is her name."

The woman's vitals suddenly flat lined.

The doctors moved quickly to resuscitate the woman, but it didn't work.

All through this, little raven continued to cry.

Hiruzen Saratobi stood in his office staring down at two cribs.

The first on contained a baby boy with sky blue eyes, sun kissed blond hair, golden skin and three whisker marks on each cheek.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Nemikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

He contained the Kyubi.

The second crib held a baby girl.

She had violet hair and eyes and grey skin, however the color looked exotic not sickly.

Her name was Raven Roth, and she was the half demon daughter of Angela Roth, a friend of saratobi's, and Trigon, a demon who raped Angela.

The council either wanted these children killed or turned into weapons for the village to wield until they died or until they were deemed unusable.

Because of this, saratobi was taking charge of them until they were four.

Then they would be given an apartment and a allowance to pay for their things.

They also would be given their respective inheritances, which the council didn't know either of which existed.

Saratobi sighed, their lives would be hard, very hard indeed.

Saratobi's prediction turned out to be right.

The two children were ostracized by the majority of the village.

The ones who didn't hate them were mainly neutral to the two pariahs. The children feared them, because of their parent's talk of the 'demon children'.

However, there was a small group of people who liked the children.

They where the ramen stand's owner and daughter, the saratobi clan, anko,( a girl a few years there senior), and surprisingly the Aburame clan.

The two children were inseparable, they seemed happy, mostly when they were with each other.

At four the two left saratobi and moved into their own apartment building, everyone else in the building moved out even the owner.

They then almost completely dropped out of the public eye.

This is where our story begins....


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki and Raven Roth; two names that bring both fear, awe and amazement.

Naruto Uzumaki and Raven Roth, both age nine.

"Azurath metrion zinthos!!" shouted raven, lightning bolts of black energy flying and her best friend, naruto uzumaki.

Naruto put both of his arms in front of himself, the palms of his hands facing the lightning. He then shouted, "lexus moortis!", bringing his arms parallel to his shoulders.

A half dome of blue/red energy formed in front of naruto and blocked ravens attack, though naruto strained to do so.

The energy didn't just dissipate into nothing either, it exploded. Naruto was pushed back from the force of the explosion.

Raven took this chance while naruto was off balance attack again.

She flew at naruto and sent an X of more black energy at naruto.

Naruto got his bearings and leapt over the attack, pushing chakra into his legs to assist him.

He stuck to the ceiling and ran in the opposite direction of raven.

He leapt of the ceiling, dodging blasts of black energy as he did, and shot a blast of fire at raven.

The young girl retaliated with a small beam of energy that pierced the fire and exploded, causing fire to rain all over the room before it dissipated.

Naruto ran towards raven, a blue ball of chakra in both hands.

Raven smirked and waved her hand as if to slap him and the rasengans vanished, as did naruto in a puff of smoke.

Raven gasped and barely managed to dodge naruto's surprise attack for behind.

As naruto passed by her, a kunai in hand, she pushed him with her right hand, which was covered in dark energy.

Naruto went flying from the attack and slammed into the wall.

Raven relaxed slightly and a dozen ice shards flew at raven. Raven grabbed the shards with her power and threw them into the ceiling.

Naruto bounded at raven again, wind circling around him forming a shield of razor sharp wind.

Raven darted to the right and naruto followed.

Raven, however, had hoped for thins and transformed into her soul self, a large black raven, and darted a super speed past naruto, reverted back and shot another blast of dark energy at naruto.

Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow before the attack hit him and appeared behind raven, a kunai to her throat. "You lose" he whispered.

Raven gave a hidden smirk and leaned into the blade, vanishing in a swirl of darkness.

Before naruto could react there was now a kunai at his throat. "No, you do naruto" said raven.

Naruto sighed.

He held his hands up is surrender.

Raven lowered the kunai and naruto whirled around and punched raven in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

She went to her knees, coughing, while naruto said "Ninja never surrender."

"Your right" growled raven and a black fist materialized out of thin air and slammed into naruto, who flew into a wall.

Both teens coughed a lot, shakily stood up, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The two children were able to know magic because of raven's inheritance, hundreds upon hundreds of books left to her from raven's mother.

They had barely made a dent in said books, but they memorized every single one that they did read. "You're getting faster raven" panted naruto.

"Same to you" replied raven.

The two teens went to clean off from their spar and change cloths, not knowing that their lives were about to change forever.

"This is a suicide mission!!!!!," shouted saratobi while the council smirked at him.

"It already has been put through a vote and has been decreed hokage-sama," replied homura.

"If the demons complete this trial they will be forgiven of their sins," said danzo.

"But this mission probably couldn't even be completed by our best ninja!"

"The road to salvation is a hard one saratobi," koharu said solemnly, however saratobi could tell she wasn't sincere.

"And besides, it's isn't as if they won't be rewarded if they complete the mission" said danzo.

Saratobi pulled out his pipe and lit it, having the feeling he would need it for his nerves.

"Yes, you said that already, but you still haven't said what their sins are have you danzo."

"I would think that would be obvious saratobi, they were born."

Saratobi chocked on his pipe.

"W-what?!" he spluttered.

"They were born! What the hell kind of sin is that!"

Danzo sighed. "Saratobi, those two demons are a sin against nature. The boy destroyed part f the village, kill thousands of our ninja, including the forth hokage. The girl is the half deman spawn of a whore and the evil demon trigon.

If they don't attempt this, then we will either execute them or breed them for super soldiers. It's your choice."

Saratobi's knuckles whitened on his pipe, but he was in a corner and had no real choice.

'You will pay for this danzo,' he thought.

Saratobi then turned around and walked out of the room to go get the children himself, feeling the smirks of the council on his back as he left, he cursed them all to hell the whole time.

After the hokage left some members of the council cheered. As far as they were concerned the demons were dead. Saratobi had been right, this mission was one of pure suicide. Danzo leaned back in his chair thinking.

'If the demons fail, then two potential threats are delt with. If by some miracle they succeed, well, I'll have two spots in root open up.'

Shibi Aburame was very displeased, not that you could tell. He had been the only council member to openly oppose this. He really couldn't believe the people of this village of late. Minato had been a friend of his, one of the only ones

in his inner circle really, same went to kushina and angela. His kikaichū started to buzz angrily and he closed his eyes to calm himself down and wait, it was all he could do.

Naruto and raven had just finished cleaning up after their spar.

Naruto wore black combat boots, back pants that went into the boots, a dark red tank top and a black canvas duster over that.

Raven wore dark blue pants and boots like naruto's.

She wore a long sleeve shirt and a dark blue robe with a hood, that was down however.

The two pariahs were about to sit down for lunch when there was a knock at the door.

The two tensed up at once.

Naruto glanced at raven, who nodded.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they glowed black.

The knock repeated.

Raven nodded for naruto to open the door saying, "It's the old man."

Naruto got up and walked over to the door, unlatching the locks and turning off the wards that he and raven both put up.

After finally disabling some hidden traps he opened the door.

Naruto noticed at once that saratobi's smile was strained and grave.

That put naruto on edge again. Not much put his hokage on edge. When something did, it was usually very bad.

"Good afternoon naruto, is raven home?" Naruto nodded, still as tense as a rabbit.

Saratobi sighed, but the sigh seemed to be a one of resignation more than relief.

"Naruto, I need to bring you and raven to the council's chambers for an important matter."

Now naruto knew something bad was going to happen.

The council hated his and raven's existence.

Whatever was happening, he knew it didn't bode well for him and raven. "All right old man, let me go get raven," replied naruto.

Naruto darted inside and told raven what saratobi told him. Raven looked scared, but she pulled up her hood and just said, "Let's go, as long as we stick together we will be fine."

The two friends went to saratobi, and after locking and warding their place up they followed saratobi off to the council.

The walk was silent. Saratobi didn't say a word the whole time. Naruto and raven ignored the usual glares from the villagers and both thought of escape plans if they were needed.

That's how raven and naruto survived for so long, they both planned and planned. They were both geniuses and they had out planned and maneuvered anbu and jounin. That's how they really survived their birthdays.

The trio arrived at the council building and entered behind saratobi. He lead them to the conference room and all three entered.

The chamber room was a large circular room with high walls and domed ceiling.

A long semi-circular table stood at the back of the room, and behind it sat the council members, with a empty seat in the middle for the hokage.

Naruto and raven walked to the middle of the room and stopped, their hearts raising; but on to inside they appeared calm, and saratobi continued to his seat.

Once he sat danzo stood and said in a booming voice. "Now that all members of the council are present, as are the accused, we can begin the sentencing of the demons Raven Roth and Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!, what are we being accused of!," shouted naruto.

"You, naruto uzumaki, are being accused of the murder of konoha's shinobi, civilians and destruction of property."

He turned to raven. "And you, Raven Roth are accused of the murder of Angela Roth."

"What!!!," shouted raven and naruto in unison. "I didn't kill my mother!!," shouted raven, black energy swirling around her feet. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and the energy stopped, but naruto could still feel her anger and he

smelled tears.

"Now normally, the punishment would be exicution, however, we of the council have decided to be merciful, unlike you two,"said danzo, causing the whole council,(except saratobi and shibi), to smirk broadly.

"We have decided to set you two a trial, which if completed, will clear you of all charges."

He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to naruto, who deftly caught it. "On that scroll are the names and pictures of two hundred missing nin, you are to bring us the headbands of every single one of them," said danzo.

Naruto and raven's jaws dropped. "You two are to leave ASAP and not come back until you do," continued danzo.

Naruto, who had panicked for a bit, came up with an idea.

"Okay" he said. "But before we leave, we want in writing, that once we complete this we are cleared of all charges."

"You are in not position to be making demands demon!" shouted one council member. Before he could continue danzo raised a hand, a small smile on his face. "Alright then" he said. He snapped his fingers and a ninja appeared with a

piece of paper and a pen. As he wrote he said, "This contract will give you two your freedom, of you complete this trial." He finished the document, signed it and passed it to naruto and raven to sign, who then passed it to the hokage

who read and reread it, signed it as a witness and stamped it, making it official. "There now run along, you got some hunting to do," said danzo, smirking like a well fed cat. The two children left, thinking the same thing "That was too

easy. What's he up to?"


End file.
